Let sleeping Russians lie
by Duckstersandrainbows
Summary: They say it's dangerous to go out alone at night. But love makes us do crazy things, sneaking out behind a certain Russian's back included.


My first proper fanfiction! I wrote this one evening and am quite proud of it. I obviously do not own Hetalia and thank everyone behind the anime and manga for allowing me to experience it's beauty.

* * *

><p>Bravery, stupidity and love. It was those three emotions that pushed a shaking but silent Lithuanian through the set of iron gates before him. He had done this on plenty of occasions but still, the thought of a certain Russian madman catching him sent shivers down the brunette's spine. He closed the gates with a soft clunk, checking behind him for any form of light provoked by this small disturbance. There were none. Toris sighed and set foot on the cobblestone path in front of him. Somewhere deep in the snow-kissed woods that lay a mile or so ahead waited a light. His light.<p>

The trees whispered spine chilling words to him as he pulled apart their branches to create a makeshift gate way. The foliage covered dirt track Toris desired had not been commercially used for years. It gave his journey a more homely feel to it, the only part of this tortuous land he had control over. However, Toris still never felt safe here in this nest of mushrooms and pines. Every rustle or squeak would make him jump. The abuse he would receive if he were to be caught by Ivan poisoned the back of mind, yet the warmth of a Polish man's love stopped it from consuming him.

He had traveled for a straight 10 minutes by this point. The trees had become almost silent as the wind died down and the snow filled clouds passed. Moonlight shone softly as the almost frozen brunette crept across the crisp pathway. He listened to the much more friendly woodland around him, nothing but the hoot of an owl, the patter of footsteps and the beat of his own heart reached his ears. He sighed softly and began to subconsciously count along with his march.

_one two-three four_

_one two-three four_

_one two-three four five…_

Torus froze and his heart skipped a beat. He swung around violently, his eyes wide as they scanned his surroundings. Nothing. It had been absolutely nothing but a fault of mind. _I must be hearing things..._ he thought, setting a single boot in front of himself once again.

_**Crack.**_ Toris spooked and his pace quickened. _So there is something following me. _He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear his mind. _Oh dear God please don't be Russia. _It clearly did not work. The woodland had become silent once again, fuelling the Lithuanian's fear.

_**Rustle. **_Any trace of colour had drained from the nation's face and his pace quickened yet again. _The beating will be less if you give up now_ he thought as he clenched his teeth. _Stop, it is simply an animal. Russia will be too drunk to wake up any time before nine o'clock. _The giant pine trees once again became an unwelcoming sight while his legs threatened to give way beneath him with every shaky breath he took.

_**Giggle. **_That had not been any woodland animal. Toris shook violently and ran. Tears poured across his cheeks as he tried to escape the twisted danger that chased him. _Please leave me be, just for tonight _his mind cried_. _Loud footsteps echoed behind him and the terrified Lithuanian sprinted even faster, though his lungs had begun to fail and his heart felt as if it were about to burst. The thud of his attacker's boots had become quieter. _He was going to esca… __**trip.**_

For a whole 10 seconds, Lithuania's world turned black. He turned himself over slowly with a soft moan. He clenched every muscle he could, expecting the first punch but none came. Nothing but the whistle of the wind reached his ears for a few moments, and his mind began to replace fear with confusion. He listened carefully as a huffing and puffing figure rushed to kneel before him.

Toris' eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at a rather fuzzy looking face just mere inches away from his own. _Since when was Russia so bl.. __**kiss. **_Soft shaking lips melted into the icicle that was Toris Laurinaitis. The pair soon parted, leaving a taste of tears and chocolate in the Lithuanian's mouth. His cheeks turned a brilliant shade of fuchsia as he gazed upon his supposed attacker.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Liet" Felix Łukasiewicz ordered with a frown.

A part of Toris wanted to wrap itself around the Pole's neck but at this very moment, he was happier that it had not been the silver-haired psychopath clutching at his shirt collar. _I'll bring this up later… _He thought before pulling the blonde in for a much longer kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
